The present disclosure relates to compositions that have the ability to have an efficient response to the presence of body fluids at various physiological temperatures.
Stimuli-responsive polymers have a crucial role in the development of materials for biological applications. Temperature-responsive polymers that exhibit a lower critical solution temperature (LOST) in aqueous solutions have shown promise in the fields of drug and gene delivery, compound extraction, and surface modification. Of the known thermo-responsive polymers, poly(N-isopropylacrylamide) (PNIPAM), with its LOST value of 32° C. in water, has received the most attention and application. However, PNIPAM has several disadvantages including irreversible phase transitions and influence from the end-groups of lower molecular weight polymer species affecting the thermal behavior. Additionally, residual N-isopropylacrylamide monomer in PNIPAM can be problematic for high-volume, relatively lower cost consumer products. In looking for alternatives to PNIPAM, some focus has shifted onto biocompatible, thermo-responsive polymers that feature short side-chains of ethylene glycol. These polymers not only provide enhanced thermal behavior but they also allow for applications beyond drug and gene delivery and into consumer products.
It is thus desirable to provide thermo-responsive materials that account for ionic strength and temperature and can be used in applications such as personal care products.